Two Faced
by Kaiyuga
Summary: Mal and the crew are met by the leader of an infamous gang, the Shiang Lu. Offered a job to spring an operative of the group free, Mal accepts. Nothing is what it seems when they meet Lai Jankins, the operative.
1. Job Offering

"Mal!" Wash's radio com broke through whatever "calm" dream vibe Malcom was sleeping in.

"Wha-hoo(?)!" He slipped and fell out of bed, sheets dragged off his bunk.

"Mal, wake up. We're being hailed."

Now awake, Mal grabbed his shirt and gun holster.

"Have we ID-ed it?"

"That's a neg. Closing in. You better get up here." He threw on his brown overcoat, climbing up the ladder and into the main deck.

Hauling up the steps two at a time, he came into the cockpit. Wash was flicking switches on and off, systematically checking the radar every few seconds while Malcom looked out the windows.

"Alliance?"

"Nope. They would've shot us by now." Squinting, Mal made out the tails ends of a carrier vessel.

"Boarder vessel, Classification Exodus."

"Exodus? I thought those went out of commission 400 years ago?"

"Well, unless Simon doped me, that's an Exodus we're looking at."

"Is it a distress signal?" Wash turned a dial on the sonar screening.

"Not exactly." Mal looked to Wash as Zoe and Jayne climbed up the cockpit stairs.

"What's going on?" Zoe strode behind Wash, leaning over to see out the main window.

"They're asking permission to dock. Green light?" Mal combed his hair back with his fingers.

"Yeah." He walked out, but not before stopping in front of Jayne.

"Be nice, Jayne."

"You don't pay me tah be nice, Mal."

"No, I pay you to shut up." Mal smiled politely before he walked out, climbing back down into his quarters to make himself more fashionable.

**……**

"Exodus docked. Entrance in one minute."

"Thanks, Wash." Mal let go of the intercom button, fixing his coat collar as Kaylee came down from the scaffolding stairs.

"What's going on, cap'in?" Kaylee's jubilance always somehow lightened the mood.

"Some flybys are docking. Probably a job." He said optimistically, "Or maybe ask what they can scratch off our hull."

The cargo bay door centered in the dual air lock gates opened, the smell of heat and famine creeping out as a tall, burly man stepped through. Two, smaller Asian men stepped on other side of him, red sashes tied to their right shoulder.

"Are you Captain Reynolds?" Mal looked on either side of him before he reacted.

"Oh, OH! Uh, yes, that would be me." The stranger walked up to Malcom, bearing the extra six inches Malcom lacked down on him, "And, you would, be?"

"My name is Xiao. Xiao Shiang Lu."

"Shiang Lu? As in the Shiang Lu Gang, noting from the red sashes your boys have." Both of them had swords in back scabbards, holding an automatic in their hands.

"I admit, we have a bit of a…complicated reputation." Xiao smiled, showing two silver teeth.

"And what would a bunch such as yourselves be doing on an Exodus craft? Planning to start a better world, I hope?" Xiao chuckled softly.

"Ironically, you're correct. Since you've been spread out on the Cortex about as much as the Alliance shit, we thought seeing as you're doing _so _well in this," he scanned the cargo hull, " _ship_, that we'd offer a job."

"Oh? And what's the deal?"

Xiao pulled a photo from his front vest, flicking it in view of Mal.

"Her name is Lai Jankins. She's an operative for our gang and a valuable asset. The Alliance caught her a week ago trying to snatch some crop supplements from a cruising Alliance-sponsored carrier vessel."

"Planning to sell them in the black market, Xiao?" He shook his head with a smirk.

"Malcom, half of our ship's passengers are dead. We've been looking for a planet as far away from the Alliance as we could and we're losing out in this shithole of nothing. I'm offering you a job, with 20 coin as profit. Spring her from the Alliance, and we'll give you the amount. Don't, and we'll blow the crap out of your gorram ass, got it?" Mal swallowed and took the photo, nodding.

"Right then. Details?" Xiao took out hologram schematics sheet.

"They have detained her on Persephone, due to be transported to Osiris in three days. She's locked up in the Alliance stronghold, probably being "interrogated". It's best you get her ASAP so the goods aren't damaged beyond repair." Xiao winked, chuckling, "She's up in the southeast wing," He tapped on the schematics sheet, focusing in on the area, "The guards change shifts at 10:35 sharp. Blend in, get her out. We'll rendezvous here." He focused out of the area, and signaled to a bar in the lower corner of the map, around 2 miles away from the stronghold.

"Got it." Mal took the sheet, looking over the details as Xiao bowed and started to walk away.

"What, no payment in advance?" Xiao turned.

"Are you an honest pirate?" Mal shrugged as if to say "you don't trust me?".

Xiao laughed and tossed a small wad of bills to Mal, turning to enter his Exodus again.

"Oh, and if you screw up," Mal looked up, "We'll make Reavers look like children." He closed to cargo bay door, the spaceship detaching soon afterwards.

Mal looked back down at the sheet, reading it over and comparing it to the photo.

"Right, three days. Heavy Alliance guard, slim chance we'll get out in one piece, not to mention the Shiang Lu gang holding us at our throats," Wash draped his arm around Zoe's shoulder, "What are we waiting for?"

Mal smirked and glanced back at the photo, Lai's fire brown eyes staring back intensely under the red bandana that was tied around her lower face.

"Rescuing pups ain't my style, but if it gets the money, then hell. I'll make Feds look like morons anyday. Set course for Persephone." He started back for his room, tucking in the photo and schematics page as he muttered to himself, "and maybe we'll catch the ambassador on her day off."


	2. Rescue Mission

Her hands slowly ran down his back, tracing the contours of his muscles as he gripped the sheets tighter. She relished in the soft grunts her client made, mingled with the sounds of chimes and the scent of incense. He lavished kisses down her neck, panting deeply against her shoulder. He cried out suddenly, gasping before falling to Inara's side. She smiled and slowly turned over, caressing his lightly persperated cheek.

"That was…amazing." She chuckled, stroking some of his blonde hair.

Lost in the moment of union, Inara had failed to notice the calling card from the cockpit. The small notification came from the driver's seat, bleeping incisively.

"Oh god, not now, Mal." She muttered to herself, her expression growing sour.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He tried to coax her back into bed but she was already flinging her robe on.

"Forgive me, I have to answer a call," Leaving him to scrounge for his clothes, she pushed the curtains aside to get to the console, muttering to herself, "And shoot Mal's gorram head off."

She sat down, pulling out the console walkie talkie and holding the converse button down.

"Serenity, this is Shuttle One."

"Aw, I hope I'm not interrupting your prestigious line of work, Inara."

"Up yours, Mal." She responded politely.

"I'm sorry, did I brush up against the wrong nerve?"

"Keep pushing and you'll find yourself out of the job. What is it?"

"Got a job. We need you to hit base again."

"I'm BUSY right now, Mal."

"Well, cut short from a few thrusts ain't gonna kill the shuttle, now is it?"

"I'll make sure to cut yours."

"Nice to feel loved, Inara."

"Go to hell, Mal." She flicked off the com, hitching the talkie back into its cradle as she sat up and came out from behind the red and gold curtains.

"I take it then that you have to leave?" Her client finished the last button on his shirt, a look of understanding in his face.

"I'm afraid so, I'm so sorry." He shook his head.

"Duty calls for all of us, no?" He lifted her hand and kissed it in respect before bowing and leaving.

Inara smiled, changing into a more suited outfit before launching off.

* * *

"Saints be praised, the ambassador has returned." Mal leaned against the railing of the main scaffolding, arms folded. 

"At least I don't get shot by crazy old women."

"Hey, Patience shot me for a legit reason."

"A pity she didn't finish the job then." She smiled and walked down the scaffolding stairs, Kaylee waving like a child before chatting with her about Inara's new endeavors.

Mal rolled his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck, turning and walking to the cockpit.

"Right, how far are we from Persephone?" Wash scanned the radar, checking distances.

"We're closing in at orbit distance within 5 minutes."

"Alright, set us down in the lower bay docking areas. We're gonna need some supplies getting in." Wash nodded and turned the nose of Serenity west.

* * *

"Right then, rescue missions are a bit rusty with me but here's the basic set up: Inara, we need you to distract at least two guards while we make our way in. Jayne, take out as few of them as you need to get to the armory. NO killing or explosives ("Aw man!"). Wash, when we call for it, we'll need for you to drop the hammock." 

Wash raised his hand, a bemused confused look on his face.

"Why the armory?"

"Well, it'd be best if the feds couldn't get to their weapons, no? Jayne only needs to jam the door, no sight-seeing." Jayne grumbled in response.

"I can help." Simon stepped into the dining area.

"What?" Mal looked up, a brow raised.

"If Lai's hurt, she'll need immediate medical attention before we can move her."

"But how can we sneak you in?"

"All I need is a medic's uniform; you can find those anywhere in a Fed compound." Mal slowly nodded.

"Then we'll smuggle you in with Jayne. While he takes out the guards, find a medic and three military uniforms, give us the uniforms and meet us outside of Lai's cell when we give the signal, alright?"

"Well, we've figured out how we're getting in, how do we spring and run like all hell?" Wash leaned back in his chair.

Mal smiled.

"I have my ways."

* * *

The interrogator gripped Lai by her hair and smashed her face into the table again, crimson splattered against the stainless metal. She spat out blood and saliva, licking at a loosened tooth as her left eye was swollen shut. 

"Lai, we've been through this. Where is Xiao's gang hiding now?" She spat Chinese at them, causing her to have her face beaten into the metal table three more times.

"Unless you want us to become the inklings of Reavers, Lai, you best be talking." She was shivering from the shock of her injuries, her amber eyes still not losing the furious fire within them.

She gave a sour look to her interrogator and indignantly spat blood. He sighed, nodding to the guard on either side of her that was restraining her. She was thrown on top of the table, her stomach pressed into the metal. She could feel her clothes being torn off. What they didn't realize was that she was about to tear their faces off.

* * *

"River, I have to go for a while, ok?" She stared, doe-eyed at the tiles on the floor, "I'm going to have Kaylee check up on you every now and then. You be a good girl, ok?" 

She looked up at Simon, not blinking.

"Don't go, Simon. They'll find you." She clung to the sleeve of his shirt, her eyes watering.

"Shhh, it's ok, River. It's ok, I promise I'll come back." Her lip quivered.

"It's ok, I swear. I'll be back." He hugged her close, kissing her on the forehead before he turned and left.

Left in the solitude of her room, River shivered.

"Two by two, hands of blue, two by two…" She huddled in the corner of her room, chanting the phrase over and over.

* * *

With a shudder, Serenity docked into Persephone, locking into the anchors as Wash gave the okay. 

"We be discrete, we be fast and don't screw up."

"What constitutes as screwing up, sir?"

"Not following the gorram plan."

"Shiny."

Mal, Simon, Zoe and Jayne shuffled off, Simon bringing up the rear. He ran into Kaylee by the docking panel, stopping her by gently blocking her shoulder.

"Kaylee, look after River while we're gone, ok?"

"Sure thing, Doc. I mean, Simon!" She hid her blush, giving a jovial salute to Mal and the others before she closed the bay doors.

* * *

Dragging the employee's body into the locker, Jayne locked it shut, dressed in laundry uniform. 

"Got the bags, Zoë?" She held up four large canvas satchels, the Chinese writing out "Laundry".

Mal stared blankly for a moment, though Zoë could see the twitch on the corners of his mouth.

"Ok, now the Laundromat truck meets up in there," He pointed to the factory-like laundry center, pointing to the chute where fresh bags of clean clothing slid out, " Grab a bag and look like you belong, except you Simon." He held up a half full bag, "Given your wanted status, you'd best be taking a more covered-up ride." Simon nodded and crawled in, Mal making sure to bury Simon in clean clothes before tying the top. He adjusted his uniform, looking to the rest.

"Where'm I gonna put muh guns?"

"Please tell me you didn't bring," Mal saw the automatic strapped to Jayne's back.

He swore in Chinese, rolling his eyes as he slid the magazine out and pocketed it.

"Hold that thing close, you got it? And stuff it in the bag for now." Jayne grumbled and threw his firearm in, Simon giving a muffled OW before Jayne tied the knot and heaved up he sack.

Mal looked to Zoë, "Ready?"

"Always, sir." He smirked and walked over to the back of the laundry truck, tossing on a bag each.

* * *

Blood was dripping down her prisoner garb, her hands steeped with it as she huffed. The guards were dead, the interrogator's neck snapped. She looked at her hands, fingers tense as she felt a slight loss of feeling in her side. She looked down to see she suffered a bullet wound and a few harsh grazes. She gritted her teeth, taking some of her tattered pants and wrapping it to hold pressure. She had to get out as soon as possible. 

She tried to unlock the door but it wouldn't budge. It was then she saw the retinal scanner. She grabbed the interrogator by his hair, dragging his body up to it and shoving his head into the slot. The ID matched, the door clicking open as she tossed his body aside. She checked either hallway, seeing no one. She knew she had seconds. She made a right and ran silently before he stopped in front of two guards, guns raised.

* * *

Blending in, Mal, Zoë and Jayne rode on the back of the truck. Keeping quiet, they were parked to the back door leading to the uniform room, hopping off with the other five workers. Picking up a bag amidst the normal employees, they entered, Jayne making sure to carefully bring in Simon, though he cared more for the unloaded firearm that was wedged against Simon's ribs. 

There we immersed with heaps of clothing; military garb, medical shirts. What unnerved them was how clean the prisoner garb was. Placing down the bags, they carefully slid in towards the back, the other employees leaving and shutting the door behind them. Mal undid the knot, Simon popping out while rubbing his side.

"Right, pick an outfit and suit up." Nodding, Zoë and Jayne took a military outfit while Simon slipped into a medic's outfit.

"Now, you wait for my call, got it?" Simon nodded and hid in the shadows, Jayne wiggling his fingers at Mal to give him the magazine clip back.

"Jayne, head for the armory. Zoë, follow my lead." Jayne gently opened the stronghold door, looking both ends before leaving with the left route.

Mal took the right, Zoë following behind as they both looked casual.

"Sir, how will we get in?"

"Hopefully, Inara's got that covered."

* * *

Wearing elegance of blue satin and gold, though torn, Inara quietly walked up the steps of the stronghold, which, to the public eye looked like a local police station. She walked through the double automatic doors, faking tears. 

"Oh god, please, someone help!" The secretary behind the desk rushed out.

"What is it, what's wrong?" She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Someone tried to murder me!" The secretary led Inara to a seat, trying to gain details.

"He tried to rob me of my things and stab me. He held me by a knife. I escaped before he tried to get my clothes off but as you can see." She held up a tattered end of her dress.

"You, get ten men out on patrol for this assailant." The secretary behind the desk picked up the line, punching in a series of numbers.

"From where?"

"Take them from the exchanging shift." The secretary nodded as the other consoled Inara.

* * *

"Damn, I didn't think it'd be this easy." Mal nodded to one of the guards as they traversed the hallways. 

He blended into the crowd of changing shifts, passing by as Zoë walked alongside him. Waiting to be out of earshot, Zoe leaned into his ear.

"What cell is she being held in?"

"B-6, I believe."

* * *

Dragging another body into the shadowed niche where a fire extinguisher was held, Jayne stood up and adjusted his outfit. He slung his automatic over his shoulder, looking around. A childish smile grew on his lips, hands wrapping around the doorknob. He grumbled as he tried to wrench the doors open. Sighing, he pulled out a plastic explosive, squished it into the key panel and hid behind the same niche. The bomb exploded, sending inch thick slabs of steel and titanium flying in all directions. He stood in front of the crater, staring into heaps and piles of ammunition and guns, both prototype and standard issue. 

"Holy pollops. I just died 'n went tah heaven. Hell for this plan!" he leapt in, undoing the satchel he stuffed Simon in and starting to pile ammunition and arming himself with guns.

What Jayne hadn't planned was the alarm.

* * *

"Shit, Jayne, I said no explosives!" Mal growled to himself. 

"He tends to dramatize every single job, doesn't he, sir?" Zoë shook her head with a wry smirk as she kept in pace with Mal's jog.

"How do we get into the cell?" Mal was avoiding the sprinklers as best as he could.

"Retinal ID." They stopped, semi-blinded by the sprinklers as Mal noted the B-6 logo.

"Well, wouldn't it be nice if Xiao gave me that little piece of information BEFORE we started this(?)! Where the hell are we gonna find a guard?" Zoe suddenly knocked down a guard with the butt of her rifle, looking back to Mal.

"As Book would put it, "Ask and ye shall receive."." Mal yanked off the soldier's helmet and forced his head into the scanner slot.

The door clicked open, but what was inside was not Lai or dead bodies. It was a squad of Feds.

"Sunovab," They opened fire.


	3. Wounded Cat

Mal and Zoë were up against either side of the threshold, bullets relentlessly ripping past steel and titanium. Mal checked to see his shoulder had been scored.

"Is there a little sum'um our Xiao friend forgot to mention?" Zoë suppressed a smirk, Mal gritting his teeth, "Gorrammit, Jayne, where the hell are you(?)!"

* * *

Jogging down the hallway with a laundry bag full of filled magazine clips and grenades, Jayne had the grin of a three year old on his grizzly face. He took out a concussion grenade, sending it skittering into a corner that a few Feds were turning. Jayne flicked on his transmitter as he ducked a flying soldier.

"Mal?" A static crackle at first.

"Geez, don't yell! I got sensitive ears!" Jayne grinned.

"Got the girl?"

"Uh…bitbusyrightnow, Jayne." The transmission shorted out.

* * *

Feds pushed towards the exit of the cell, Mal and Zoë tossing in two smokescreen grenades. 

"Quit fighting, she ain't here, sir!" He softly banged the back of his head against the wall in frustration.

He sighed, nodding to Zoë as he made his escape. Three Feds emerged from the screen, rushing to take Mal and Zoë down. Mal switched channels on his transmitter as he tossed a flash bomb behind him.

"Simon! Get the hell out of there!" Simon's eyes widened.

"Ok, I'm in an Alliance building that's crawling with Feds; how the hell do I get out?" He said calmly, trying to contain his terror.

"Whoa, careful with that pretty tongue of yours. Get to the roof. Your outfit's easy to pull it off. Go!" Inhaling deep breaths, Simon stepped out of the laundry room and headed for the roof despite the sprinklers and alarms.

"You!" A Fed grabbed Simon by the arm, "What are you doing here(?)!"

"I…I've hailed air support. One of them is suffering traumatic injuries to his spine and heart. Let me go, please!" The urgency in his voice came from fear, though it convinced the Fed to let him go.

Simon turned his back to the Fed, eyes widening for a second before sharply exiting the corridor and into the stairwell.

* * *

"Wash, we could use some help here right now!" A bullet just missed Mal's ear as he shouted into the transmitter. 

Zoë and he romped up the staircase as much as three steps at a time, dropping armor to lighten their weight.

"Where the hell is Jayne?" A flurry of bullets and whoops answered Mal's question.

"He found the armory, sir."

"Looks like. Jayne! Quit foolin'! You can play with your new toys some other time!" Mal rammed the roof door open with his shoulder.

Jayne scrambled up the stairs, passing Zoë with his bag of treasure.

"Hot damn, shoulda been there, cap'n."

"Yeah, well, maybe I won't make such a boom of things next time." Jayne looked the other way as the three of them sprinted for the rendezvous point.

"Where the hell is Simon(?)!" As if on que, Simon came bolting out of the stairwell, out of breath as Mal grabbed him by the collar and sprinted to the net that was being lowered by the cargo hull doors of a hovering Serenity.

"Will Inara be ok?"

"They probably sent her out when the alarm sounded." Mal flung Simon into the net, Jayne tossing his payload with him as Mal held his transmitter to his ear, "First batch, Kaylee. Step to it." The net raced up, Jayne firing a volley at the on-coming Feds.

"Kaylee, I don't feel like dancing in hell right now so let's MOVE IT while we're still young!" The net dropped on Mal's head, Zoë and Jayne clambering in.

"Hey, wait for me!" Mal grappled the netting, firing his revolver at the closest Fed before the cargo hull doors clamped shut with the crew inside.

"Wash, all present. Moon 'em!" Mal punched the intercom off, Serenity revving up and blasting through Persephone's outer atmosphere.

* * *

She tripped over a garbage can, spilling fresh blood as she held back her cry of pain. Lai had limped into the lower docking stations, trying to find a shuttle to commandeer. She didn't know how much blood she lost, but by the ringing in her ears and how the lines of objects misplaced color, she knew it was a decent amount. She couldn't go to any medical station; she'd be tagged and dragged back. If she found a small shuttle of such, she _might _have a shot for Blueshore, an outer planet that had sheltered her when she was dumped as a child. Before Xiao had taken her in. 

A pack of Feds marched down the lot ramp, Lai's amber eyes flickering in panic. Untying her red scarf and stuffing it in her hip pouch, she silently threw herself against the hull of a docked shuttle, pressing up against the metal as the squad stopped in front of the craft.

_Just my luck_

"I am sorry that we cannot focus on this charge at the present time, but we will contact you when we can."

"Thank you for your time." Inara curtsied and fixed her gold mantle, stepping into her shuttle and locking the door.

She didn't notice the wet smear on her blood red carpet.

* * *

"Did we get her?" Mal shook his head, taking off the Fed garb and checking the severity of his wounds. 

"I'll see to that." Simon was still a bit shaken but slowly relaxed as Mal looked up at an entering Wash.

"You didn't find her(?)! So what do we say to Shiang Lu's little reunion? "Terribly sorry, your cargo was misplaced"(?)!"

"It was full of Feds, love." Wash's face mellowed in shock.

"We were set up?" Jayne hauled the bag of ammo and guns with a grin of carnal glee.

" 'Pparently, because these bills are void." Mal tossed the wad to Wash.

"Son of a," He swore in Chinese, mixing it with frustrated English.

The click of a shuttle door called Inara's arrival, stepping out and asking what the fuss was all about. She went down to the base floor with the others.

* * *

Lai gingerly crawled out from a hanging drape, seeing the door open. She checked her wound, taking in a sharp breath through clenched teeth. Gripping the bedpost for support, Lai heaved herself to her feet, blood staining the sheets. She looked to what equipment she was able to salvage from the detainment armory.

She had her neko-te, her red scarf, some trap wire, a small roll of bandage, her explosive tags; pieces of paper that were soaked in alcohol and covered in volatile powders. She dug through and gripped a small blue container, rattling the contents softly. She dug her fingers into the clasp, opening it to find two pills. She clipped it shut quietly and limped towards the exit, the carpet soft underneath her mangled feet.

She peered just outside the threshold, seeing Mal and Jayne heave the bag of guns into the secret compartment beside the scaffolding stair.

"Mal! Mal, get up here quick!" Lai backed away in horror as Mal and Jayne ran right past Inara's shuttle.

Inara soon followed, the cargo bay silent. Lai took her chances and stepped out from the shuttle.

* * *

"What is it?" 

"Alliance cruiser!" Wash flicked switches on and of frantically, Jayne growling as Zoe placed her hand on Wash's shoulder.

"Did they ping us?"

"Yes, and they're getting their little toy soldiers out to play."

"Gorrammit, they picked up the cargo we'z just took!" Jayne turned and went to his bunk to arm himself.

"Fight or Fly, cap'n?"

"Like we have guns on this boat." Something caught Mal's eye, the spark of an idea coming to place, "Wash?"

"Uh oh, not another psychopathic idea that I'll instantly fall in love with, is it?"

"Yup."

"Shiny; what is it?"

"Since the cruiser's a might bit big, I think we'll fumble their gunships with a little cat and mouse." He pointed to the belt ahead of them, grinning, "Up for some adrenaline charges?"

Wash nonchalantly leaned back in his chair, holding the steering wheel.

"Damn straight."

* * *

Lai crawled down the first scaffolding stairs on all fours, her injured muscles still smoothly flexing down her spinal ridges and shoulder blades. She faltered on the last step, tumbling down the next two flights of stairs before smashing into the floor in front of the secret compartment. She gasped instead of screaming, the scent of blood spreading out underneath her. 

"What was that?" Her pupils tightened, hearing multiple footfalls.

The ship lurched to the left, throwing Lai into a shipment of barrels covered in a blue rainsheet. The tail ends floated on top of her, her feet tucking in underneath.

* * *

"Kaylee, open her up." She opened up the cargo hull doors, Mal and Jayne pushing a barrel with a transmitter strapped to it. 

"Keep losin' em, baby!" Zoë called into the cockpit intercom, the ship clattering as it avoided floating debris.

Hooking the barrel to the harness, they lowered it into the outer hull doors, unhooking it and closing the top level.

"Ok, on my word." Mal pushed the intercom button, "How's it lookin', Wash?"

"They're certainly frisky today, I can assure you." The ship rattled again, "Open, cap'n!"

"Now!" Kaylee opened the outer doors, the barrel floating freely in space just as a missile homed in on it.

"Run to the engine room and give Wash a boost. He'll need it." Kaylee nodded and raced up the stairs, Mal wiping his brow.

"That should drive them crazy." The barrel dodged the missile, the small booster strapped to the bottom soaring straight for the gunship that launched the attack.

Serenity's back engines glowed an ethereal gold before blasting off into the depths of space.

"Nice work, everyone. Wash, be it best not to call Xiao at the moment."

"Too late."

"Crap." Mal hauled himself back up the scaffolding stairs, Jayne following and leaving the cargo bay absent once more.

Lai crept out, her fingers covered in her neko-te claws as she pried off the grate silently and crawled in, pulling the grate back on.


	4. Survival

"_What went wrong, Mal? I thought you were a dedicated man_."

"And I thought you were an honest one." Xiao's radio voice crackled when he chuckled.

"_Mal, I did it because I don't trust any business man with my well-earned cash_."

"Then maybe you'd like to explain to us why there was a room full of Alliance Feds waitin for us just to say a "howdy do" and riddle us with holes."

"_What_?" Xiao's face wrinkled in confusion, "_What door did you enter_?"

"B-6, like you said." Xiao sighed.

"_Mal, I had said **E-**6, not B_." Mal's face became impassive.

"No you didn't."

"_I most certainly did. Now you go find her, and do it quick because you have two days left. You know what'll happen if I don't get her back in two days_." Mal flicked off the com, sullen-faced.

"Lil' punk tryin' tah push us 'round." Mal sighed.

"Jayne, he's tall enough to make you piss in your pants."

* * *

"C'mon, River, it's time for bed." He coaxed his little sister into bed, trying to tuck her in.

"No, I wanna see the kitty." She fumbled with his grip, trying to get out of bed with an infantile smile.

"Kitty? River, there's no cats on board." She looked at Simon with a childish expression of confusion.

"But I saw one. A red kitty. She's hurt and all alone." Simon sighed and tucked her in, hushing her.

"We'll see the red kitty tomorrow, ok?" She frowned.

"Kitty might be dead by then."

* * *

Lai overturned a box of medical supplies, hooking her clawed fingers around the latch of a drawer. Inside lay long needles filled with pure adrenaline. Her eyes lit up.

"Jackpot." She peeled off the covering, noting the length of the needle.

Swallowing, she turned the hypodermic towards her chest, aiming for her aorta as she closed her eyes. She breathed deeply, calming herself before plunging the three-inch long needle into her chest. She quickly pushed the contents into her bloodstream, pulling the needle back out as a tiny spurt of blood dripped on the floor.

She pressed a bandage pad against her bullet wound, gritting her teeth as she wound gauze around it tightly. She searched the shelves, finding a few clean hypodermics and a small supply of morphine.

"This'll do for now." She grabbed a lazy handful of both, rubbing some alcohol into the inside of her elbow before injecting a small amount into her bloodstream.

She left the infirmary with a dazed smirk on her face, crawling up to the dining area on all fours. Everyone was asleep save for Mal, Zoë, Wash and Jayne, who were all in the cockpit. Lai cautiously stepped in with the ball of her foot first, eyes wide and alert for signs of movement. She opened a cabinet door, finding a few lonesome buns and a jar of strawberry jam. She felt her mouth mournfully water at the thought of food. Scooping all four of the buns out and gripping the jar with both hands, Lai searched the drawers for a knife.

She made sure not to make too much noise, tossing chopsticks aside and across the floor. She found a knife, placing it next to the buns and jam. She opened each cabinet, unraveling the organization of the contents as she searched for something to drink. Tea would be nice, but heat would carry the aroma. She found a few bottles of water and walked back to the other side of the room, yearning for orange juice instead. It had been months since she had a decent meal.

She fumbled with the knife, slitting her finger as she cut into the buns halfway. She sloppily placed a dollop of jam into the wedges and folded them over, stuffing one in her mouth as she carried the other three in her hand. The jam fell to the floor, smashing into pieces.

* * *

"What the hell?" Mal walked out of the cockpit, rushing into the dining room to see the place torn apart.

"Holy," Mal ran back to the cockpit, turning on the com.

"This is the captain speaking. Would all personnel please report to the dining area." He flicked it off.

"Mal, what the hell's going on?" They heard Kaylee cry out in surprise.

The four of them rushed out and back into the dining area, Kaylee's hands covering her mouth as Inara, Book and Simon stared in shock.

"Ok, would someone tell me who set the bear off?" Kaylee was still staring at the jar of jam.

"It's a jar of jam, Kaylee. I know you like strawberries, but"

"It's not that." Mal looked over her shoulder.

A bloody knife lay on the table, handprints smeared on the counter. Mal cursed in Chinese, his eyes wide. Simon went back down, following the smears of blood before they led to the infirmary.

"Oh god, NO!" He wrenched open the doors, the rest of the crew filing down to see what he had meant.

Surgical tools, bandages, medicine bottles and gloves littered the floor, mingled with the artistic curves of blood.

"What the hell did this?"

"I ain't waitin tah find out." Jayne left for the cargo bay, skidding down the scaffolding stairs and kneeling before the secret compartment.

He pulled off the grate, leaning in to pull out his new stash of guns before he stopped. A mangled hand rested over the canvas thread, a silhouetted head lying on top of the case. She stank of blood and sweat, her body shaking even though she was unconscious. Jayne swallowed hard, seeing each of her fingers wrapped in a sharp steel talon.

He slowly picked the grate back up, about to place it back when he saw the gleam of eyes.

"MAL!" The grate slammed against his face, the creature scrambling out like some psychotic gecko.

A red scarf was tied around her face, eyes burning with the primal drive to survive as she backhanded Jayne in the face. Jayne blindly took out his gun, Lai kicking it out of his hand. He couldn't reach it fast enough and instead went to draw his bowie knife but despite Lai's injuries, she slashed into his hand. Gracefully stepping in-between his footing, Lai slashed off his utility belt and back fisted him in the face. He staggered back, his belt and pants dropping.

Lai laughed, a deep, darkly charismatic laugh before coughing. Her pupils were dilated, her wounds seemingly non-existent in the heat of battle. She kneed him in the gut when he charged for her, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt and throwing him against the wall, smashing into the intercom button.

* * *

"GAH! Gorrammit, guh!" They heard an inhuman snarl and froze.

"Wash, cockpit. The rest of you, get to the shuttles if you can."

Simon left to get river, coming back with his arms protectively around her shoulders.

"Kitty's mad."

"What the hell is that(?)!" Simon held River closer as he heard a garble of Jayne's grunts of pain and insane, high-pitched laughter.

"Seems to me," Mal pulled out his revolver, stepping towards the cargo bay, "we have a Reaver on board."

* * *

Jayne flicked his head, gathering his senses as Lai kneed him in the face. He staggered, holding a sidekick and punching her in the jaw. He gripped Lai's side wound tightly, making her shriek and claw madly at Jayne's face.

"GYAH!" Ducking down below his grip, she rose back up and sharply elbowed him in the nose, dropping to the floor and sweep-kicking Jayne off his feet.

He grabbed her scarf to save his balance, pulling it off to reveal bloodstained fangs snarling at him.

"Holy," She gave another battle cry, her claws erect.

A bullet went through her shoulder, making her howl as she whirled around and stare up at Malcom, his revolver raised.

Mal froze, remembering the sandstone fire of Lai's eyes. He lowered his gun.

Jayne scrambled for his gun, cocking it and aiming it at her head. Lai swung around automatically, kicking it back out of his hand and performing a roundhouse windmill kick to his face. Mal started to run down the stairs, but he seemed to be running through molasses compared to how fast Lai's reactions were. Jayne snatched up his knife, trying to stab her. She slapped him in the face, leaving four bleeding claw marks on his face. He gripped her by the hair, punching her three consecutive times in the face. Blood splattered out of her mouth, staggering back as the boundaries of her world swayed out of proportion.

She collapsed on her knees, coughing up blood. She fumbled with the pillbox in her hip pouch. Lai popped open the container, trying to tip it into her mouth before Mal smacked it out of her grip. The floor raced up to catch her, not hearing Mal's faded voice shout at Jayne and then scream for Simon. She blinked halfway, Mal leaning down towards her face. She could make out the sky blue irises, his brows furrowed in concern. She coughed a delirious giggle, her body falling into convulsions.

Mal lifted her torso into his arms, Simon kneeling beside her and taking her pulse.

"Jayne, mind tellin' me what in the hell happened? And why you're running around without your gorram pants." Kaylee had trouble stifling a giggle.

"She's a Reaver, dammit! She 'ttacked me outta nowhere's!" Mal's brows lowered in frustration.

"Ever seen a female Reaver, Jayne?"

"Uh."

"I thought so." She was shivering in Mal's arms, her lower face smeared in her own blood. Blood flooded one of her eyes, spreading out from her iris.

"Amazing, she's lost so much blood she should have died from shock but apparently her adrenaline is the deciding factor of her fate, why she's still conscious and alert," He heard the clink of a bottle, looking to see an empty morphine case, "and why my drugs went missing."

Lai muttered phrases in Chinese, her eyes still locked on Mal's as she lost more color in her skin.

"Get her to the infirmary." Mal scooped up Lai's beaten legs, cradling her head against his shoulder as a few of her neko-te slipped off her fingers.

Mal and Simon placed her on the infirmary table, turning on the surgical lights as the rest of the crew sat in the common area. Simon closed the doors, Zoë, Mal and Simon hovering over a fading Lai.

"Can we dope her?" Simon shook his head.

"No, it's too risky. With the huge loss of blood, she could die if I drugged her." He swallowed, "Strap her down. Zoë, I know we don't have any oxygen tanks, but do you think you can reroute an O2 pack from one of our suits? Her hemoglobin count is, as I suspect, very low and she's not breathing too well as it is." She spat out more blood, her face and limbs swollen.

"Do you have any attachments?"

"I snatched a couple of things when we were on Ariel, there should be a breathing apparatus in my red bag. Quickly, she's fading fast." He slipped on gloves, cutting through what little clothing she had left with a pair of dissecting scissors, "Oh god, she's a walking disaster."

He peeled off her prison rags, whimpers of pain struggling past her lips as salty tears ran into facial cuts. Mal pulled out the leather shackles that attached to the gurney, clipping her wrists and ankles. Her eyes started to roll back, her breathing sharp and irregular. Zoë came back with the O2 pack, rerouted with the breathing apparatus. She placed it on Lai's lower face, holding it as the ringing in Lai's ears grew worse.

"Pass me a scalpel," Her eyes widened and she began to freak.

Memories of torture swam back into her head, her movements erratic as Mal pulled out a hypodermic. He sharply tapped it into her skin, injecting the contents as she relaxed.

"What did you give her?"

"Something to kickstart her endorphins. Natural painkillers." He tossed the used hypodermic into the basin, his gloved hands already smeared in Lai's blood.

Mal passed Simon a scalpel, turning the light to focus on her side. He peeled off the gauze, making her body jerk violently once before stiffening and relaxing. He cut into her wound, sending a fresh spill of blood down his hand as Lai's slurred screams rang out in the room. Using a retractor, he peeled back her flesh to expose three shattered bullets.

"Crap, she's in trouble." He began to extract the bullets slowly, making sure not to rupture any organs or blood vessels.

Mal held Lai down as best he could, sensing Lai's agony as his brows furrowed. Her muffled, raspy wails of pain soon died down as she passed out.

* * *

"Who the hell is that girl anyhow?" Jayne came back into the common area, hopping up a new pair of pants.

Wash looked up, his hands red from wringing them.

"That's Lai Jankins, our cargo. Looks like we got her after all."


	5. Nightmares of a Stranger

R&R if ya can, please. Otherwise I'll think the crew of Firefly is a bunch of Neanderthals XD Helps to hear what veiwers say so I can improve. Enjoys!

* * *

Most of Lai's body was soon covered in bandages, her body still shaking.

"She's undergone severe trauma to her nerves. Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder would be the case." Simon slipped his stethoscope off his ears to hang around his neck, pulling off his smock and resting it in the basin.

Seeing her shake reminded Mal, with nauseous detail, of when Niska tortured him with that "new weapon". He could remember the burning cold veins spreading through his flesh. He twitched, his hair standing on end as he looked away.

"Will she pull through?"

"Dunno, we'll have to see if she stabilizes. But it's odd; her human physiology is unlike any I've witnessed. There were traces of euadrenaline in her blood, as well as a high endorphin count. " Mal blinked.

"And that doc jarble means?"

"In other words, her body was holding more pure adrenaline and endorphin count than her homeostasis could take. She persisted to fight rather than hide and heal. Not to mention she was surgically built for it."

"How so? Is she some sort of genome?" Simon shook his head.

"No, but," He gently pried her mouth open, his thumb pushing against her palette, "You see here? These fangs were surgically constructed, as well as the position of her molars. I also noticed that her vocal cords are shaped differently when I took a scan of her."

"How are they shaped?"

"Well, when she speaks I would imagine it's a bit huskier for a female of her timbre, but she has the ability to roar, no doubt a good close combat strategy technique." Mal's face slipped into shock with each detail, "She also has an extra joint in her foot, allowing her to walk on all fours gracefully…like a cat."

"Are you saying the Alliance-" Simon shook his head in frustration.

"The Alliance did this to her." He pulled down the blankets, revealing all the bandages and stitchwork Simon had done in the past five hours.

"Electrocution, severe burn marks were found on her chest and inner thighs, not to mention countless lacerations all over her body. There were bullet wounds in her side and hip, shattering some of her bone. Dehydration, traces of narcotics; the Alliance were doing all they could to completely smash her." Mal swallowed, his Adam's apple trembling.

"Does this mean we have two Rivers on board?" Simon sighed and shrugged.

"As far as I can see, she has no cranial scars, but then again, her hair is rather long. I don't know how long they kept her in captivity." Mal nodded and stepped out of the room, Simon taping a blood transfusion to Lai's elbow before following Mal.

"No one enters without my order, got it?" Simon nodded, Mal locking the infirmary doors as Wash came to join with the others.

"Wash, contact Xiao when you can. Tell him we've got his operative, but she's badly hurt so we're keeping her on my vessel to make sure she doesn't get sick with the rest of the Exodus passengers. Simon, you have my permission to periodically check up on Lai when necessary. The rest of you, I would ask not for utter chaos and destruction."

"Dun we have that anywayz?" Jayne was polishing his knife, a bandage over the bridge of his nose.

"_Less than_ the norm, then, if you please. We have a torture victim here and I don't know how well she'll respond to us strangers."

"I can see she already got friendly with Jayne here." Inara furtively smirked, Kaylee and Wash covering their mouths.

"Kitty's lost in the woods." Simon knelt beside her on the couch as River looked at her hands, "Her owner didn't love her, and let the bad men keep her. They skinned her and called her beautiful. Bullets do nothing for the coat she misses." She smiled, giving Mal the creeps as he blinked and forced a smile.

"So then, we got jobs to do so get to it."

* * *

Lai opened her eyes slowly, objects fringed with color in her line of vision. Sounds gave her a headache, the mere clatter of a surgical tool dropping into the basin making her stiffen and whine softly. Something moved in the corner of her left eye, reaching down and pushing up an eyelid. A penlight glared in her left pupil, making her eyes water. She snapped her jaws at Simon's hand, growling.

"Yup, she's aware." Simon drew back his hand sharply to avoid Lai's fangs, putting the penlight back into the drawer.

He turned to see her flexing her fingers and padded toes, her breathing raspy as though she smoked her whole life.

"Can I trust you?" Simon's brows rose in surprise.

"Why ask that?"

"You reek of Alliance." He blinked, confused.

"No, you can trust me." Lai spaced out for a moment, her breathing slowing down and her body going limp, "Lai? Lai!"

She jerked, blinking before she looked to him with a soft, sympathetic smile.

"So then, you're a fugitive. Not to worry, though," She saw him back away towards the intercom, "We're all fugitives in the end."

"How…how did you-?" She shook her head slowly, trying to cope with the pain.

"You have such tacit colors. Beautiful, yet sorrowful blues." She lazily smirked towards the ceiling, her teeth still stained with dry blood.

She coughed weakly, Simon pulling out a vial and a needle.

"Yet, a thorn of green shines through those colors…you have devotion." She smiled, not looking to Simon as he injected the medication into her IV stream, "Drugs are not my problem, Simon…though, I will admit…you have a…unique…sister." She passed out, her mouth slightly hung open.

He swallowed hard, throwing the needle out and replacing the vial. He closed the cabinet door to find Mal staring at him.

"Gah!"

"Whoa, there. Didn't mean to shock ya, doc." He silently nodded and tended to Lai's readings, "How is she?"

Mal walked up beside Lai, looking over her face and closing her mouth. He tried to ignore the fact that she was being swallowed up by bandages, wires and tubes.

"Stable, for the moment, but still phasing between levels of consciousness." Lai shivered from exposure to the air, Mal pulling out a spare blanket from underneath the counter and resting it on her.

"You ok, doc? You look jumped up." He shook his head.

"Just tired." Mal nodded in understanding.

"Best get some shut eye then." Simon tipped his head up slightly to agree with Mal, walking out of the infirmary to leave Mal alone with Lai.

He pulled up a chair, sitting and folding his hands under his chin as he stared at Lai.

_Serenity_

He looked up, a brow raising in curiosity.

_A valley of shadows, with the Roman gods defying the will of man…_

He got up and looked outside the infirmary doors.

"Lo? Anyone 'wake?"

_Hades' men brought you under, letting your soul rot_

Mal's eyes widened, turning to look at a slumbering Lai.

_You picked up the pieces to start a new life…it is the only revenge you have against the gods…false gods…_

"What the hell is this?" Lai's eyes opened, a film glazed over them as she stared into the surgical light.

_Lance the poison, you have too much _red and brown to see white." Her eyes locked onto Mal, the memories of Serenity Valley firing in his mind like bullets.

* * *

Mal woke in a frenzy, pulling sheets off as he fell out of bed. Gathering his wits, he noticed he was in his bunk. He rubbed his eyes, still trying to compute the fact that he wasn't in the infirmary anymore before the proximity alarm sounded.

"Oh no." Mal threw on a white shirt, strapping on his suspenders and climbing up the ladder.

"What is it?" he shouted, racing up the cockpit stairs.

"Gunships! Again! Geez, I thought we'd lost 'em!" Wash rapidly flicked on a few switches, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"What(?)! Lose them!"

"I can't, Mal. There's nothing to divert them with!"

"Wash, you're the best I got for a pilot. Pull another Crazy Ivan if you must, but lose them!"

* * *

Lai gracefully sat up, looking at the tray of instruments that Simon had left. The drugs had worn off, the film around her eyes fading away as she winced. The lights were always too bright in an infirmary.

She looked down at her wrist, looking back at the tray with an apprehensive look. The intercom flicked on.

"_This is the captain speakin'. We currently have some outside trouble so if you'd please confine yourselves to your bunks, I'd appreciate it. Zoë, get to the bridge now._" Lai's eyes widened.

"They found me again…" She picked up a scalpel, swallowing hard as she placed it against her left wrist.

She closed her eyes, calmly breathing before she cut into her skin.

* * *

"You know, an Ivan might not be such a bad idea. Kaylee, you in the engine room?"

"_Aye, sir. Whatcha got for me_?"

"Ready to pull another Ivan?" He heard Kaylee give a mischievous giggle.

"_Anytime_." A laser blast just avoided the left thruster.

"Aight, cap'n, where we headed?"

"Go for Green Leaf, we can recuperate there for a while if they lose the scent." Wash gave a wolf's howl, laughing as he turned his ship in the opposite direction of Green Leaf.

"Everybody buckle in!" Mal and Zoë strapped themselves into chairs, the rest of the crew gripping the walls of their bunks.

Wash flipped thrusters, turning him around to face a hoard of gunships charging for them. Repositioning the thrusters, he soared under the nest and revved up the main engine.

"Now, Kaylee!" The core lit up, fuming with golden tendrils before an explosion of fire rocketed them out of harm's way.

Half the gunships were incinerated, the other half limping back to the Cruiser.

Serenity kept shaking, the fire lowering to smoke before they were miles away from Alliance. Wash slowly exhaled, letting go of the controls.

"_Congratulations on Ivan number two, everyone_." Kaylee gave a whoop over her intercom.

"Right then, Wash, set a course for Green Leaf. Hopefully with the boost we'll make it with 8 less hours to go." Mal casually walked down the steps, smiling to himself before Simon hurtled into him.

"Whoa, doc, you've been a might twitchy today." Simon breathlessly tried to talk, "C'mon, breathe. What's got you in a tit?"

"Lai's…blood's everywhere…" He didn't need to say anything else as Mal swiftly navigated through the dining area, slid down the stairs and skidded into the infirmary.

It was like walking into a nightmare; most of the floor swimming in blood as Lai's body limply rested on the gurney as though tossed on. Simon's face was white as Mal stepped in, not caring about the blood.

"What did she do(?)!" He tried to find a pulse on Lai.

"She cut her wrist…right into her artery."

"Why the hell did she-?" His eyes caught something on the floor.

A small white light was blinking in the puddle of blood, Mal kneeling down and picking it up. Everything fell into place, Mal's fist tightening around the chip as Wash, Jayne, Zoë and Inara ran in.

"What is i-" Wash swore in Chinese, Inara gasping and covering her mouth.

Zoë ran in, grabbing a gauze roll and tossing it to Mal as he bound Lai's wrist tightly. Jayne swallowed tightly, looking at the blood and shaking his head.

"Don't make no sense…" Kaylee came down from the engine room, a curious look on her face.

"Hey, what's goin'-?" Inara put an arm around Kaylee's shoulder.

"Maybe you shouldn't be here right now, Kaylee."

"Whaddaya talkin' bout? I just wanted to know wha-" She saw the blood on the floor and screamed.

"Get her out of here! NOW!" Mal gripped Lai's wrist tightly to hold back the blood flow, Simon putting a tourniquet on her bicep.

"Why did she cut her wrist, sir? It doesn't add up."

"Yes it does." Simon and Zoë looked to Mal, holding his hand up, "She had a tracker."


	6. Kitty Meets River

She tensed her eyes slowly, not seeing the white washed walls anymore but a soft, vaguely cream color with orange paneling. Her fingers gripped sheets, her body resting in soft materials. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept in something that could be called a bed.

"Thought we'd lost you." She looked over to see Mal sitting across from her, his arms folded.

She stayed silent, her pupils dilated as she stared at him.

"You slit your wrist a while back, 'nd at first I thought you'd jump the gun. But we found this instead." Mal held up the chip, the light no longer blinking.

She hid most of her face under the covers, a single, phoenix hazel eye staring at him. Mal was unnerved by her expression.

"What is this tracker? Did the Alliance plant it on you?" She stared, unblinking.

He sighed and asked the same question in Chinese, Lai silent.

"Gorrammit, don't you speak (?)!" She squeaked and hid under the covers, a muffled sound coming from the bundle of quivering blankets.

Mal sighed heavily, standing up and placing a hand on the mass. Lai's head poked out, staring up at Mal.

She was a beautiful combination of Asian and Caucasian genes. She had an oval shaped face, her skin a soft, Indian tan as bundles of dark hazel hair wavered down her head. Her eyes stood out in contrast to her cinnamon colors, shining with orange, hazel and a hint of green.

"How long was I out for?" Mal was taken aback by her voice; he expected it to be lower.

"Um, about a week. You were intravenously fed the past five days." He mentally smirked at seeing Lai squirm in reaction to his answer.

"Yes, the tracker is from the Alliance." She sat up in bed, rubbing her arm as she looked away from his gaze, "I apologize what I did to Jayne. I just needed to survive."

Mal chuckled softly.

"Hell, it's ok. I would've sat and watched if you weren't dying." She gave him a perplexed look.

"You don't care for him?"

"He IS a part of my crew, but that doesn't mean he doesn't deserve a beating once in a while. 'Specially from a girl." She blushed and looked at her bandaged knees.

"We're heading to Green Leaf?" Mal stiffened in surprise.

"What?"

"I had heard we were going to Green Leaf."

"Yeah, but, how did you know?"

"You left the intercom on after pulling, what was it? A Crazy Ivan?" Mal smirked.

"Yeah."

"You have an admirable pilot, captain."

"Wash would have a divorce if he heard that from you." Both of them laughed, Lai breaking into a coughing fit.

"I'm ok, just trying to heal still. When should we be there?"

"About another day or so." She fiddled with the hem of her sheets.

"What will you do with me?"

"Well, we could either dump you on Green Leaf or we could keep you as a pet." She didn't realize that he was joking until she saw his face.

Her facial features flatten, her lips pursed in skepticism. Mal laughed, walking to the door.

"We're bringing you back to Xiao, since he was the one who sent us to get you." She stared momentarily, "You ok, Lai?"

She shook her head rapidly.

"Wha wha? Oh yes, fine." She smiled, yawning.

"Well, best take a cat nap while we're off." She nodded and lay back down, Mal closing the door.

She curled a twine of her hair in-between her fingers, growing restless as she got up. Standing upright on the balls of her feet, she stared into the mirror. Her body was covered in scars, some fresh and some old. She traced out the scar on her neck, looking away as she saw the pile of clothes neatly resting on top of a chair.

* * *

Walking out of her room cautiously on all fours, Lai started to explore. She loped down into the common room, seeing the infirmary now clean from her previous mess. She looked at the stitches in her wrist and sighed. She quickly skittered up the steps that led to the cargo bay, hearing feet clatter down the stairs beside the infirmary. She gracefully leapt onto the scaffolding gate that connected both sets of stairs, losing her foot and crashing on the floor in a heap.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok?" Kaylee came out of the common area, rushing to Lai.

She was swearing in Chinese, but Kaylee caught something else. A different language. She gently helped Lai to her feet.

"I'm alright, I just need to recover my dexterity."

"What was it you just spoke?"

"Mm?" Lai looked down her shoulder at Kaylee.

"You were swearing in Chinese, but then it switched over to something else."

"Oh," Lai smiled, "That was Spanish."

"Wha?"

"Spanish. It's an ancient language these days, apparently, what with English integrating Chinese and the Caucasian dialect."

"Were you a linguist?" Lai shook her head.

"No, my auntie was." She gave a distant smile, rubbing her sore cheek out of memory rather than pain.

Kaylee stared at Lai for a moment, noticing how she stood.

"Were you born like that?" Lai lowered to all fours, feeling more comfortable.

"My eyes and my charming personality is all that is natural of me." She sat back, her double-jointed toes flexing as she offered Kaylee a seat beside her.

Kaylee sat down, Lai resting her head against a crate.

"You take much pride in this ship, don't chu?" Kaylee innocently smiled, looking around vaguely.

"Yes, many of us here on Serenity love this ship. We've been through a lot, she and us."

"Mm." Lai gave a thoughtful look, "You're captain's a very die-harded man. He wouldn't let this ship die."

"What do you-?"

"Remember? When your ship's engine part blew a fuse and this ship was as good as a deathtrap?" Kaylee stared as Lai spoke, "He sent the rest of his crew off, leaving him to sail with his ship. Kinda reminds me of 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea." She smiled, "Memé used to describe movies from Earth-That-Was." She looked up, not making eye contact with Kaylee, "But your captain…he took a wound to his side. His ship demanded blood…it's not something an ordinary man would do." She looked at Kaylee.

"I've noticed how he treats you like a child. Better still, he treats you as if you were kin."

"On Serenity we see ourselves as family." Lai shook her head.

"It's something more than that. You have an innocence so pure, so, unsullied, that defies the nature of this world." Lai looked at her stitched hands, "Your kindness, your gentleness, some would call it benevolence, even." Kaylee blushed, "Never once has anyone seen you lift a finger to strike someone down, and I doubt you could shoot." Kaylee looked down at her knees.

"I was once…the captain was taken hostage by some psycho, Niska. Zoë came onto his skysite and tried to buy the captain and Wash back-"

"But she was forced to make a choice." Kaylee looked up at her with surprise.

"Yeah…She chose Wash."

"Of course, between your closest friend and your husband, which would you choose?" Kaylee fumbled with the hem of her overalls.

"We went to go save the captain from Niska, and I was left to defend the ship. I was so scared; I couldn't, I mean, I-" Lai hushed her, a bandaged hand resting on her shoulder.

"There is no need to apologize for your virtues. You are strong in your own way." Lai's desert eyes stared into Kaylee's, "Do no blame yourself for what is wholly human of you."

"But what about you? I mean, I barely know ya and I can guess you're 'fraid of nothin'." Lai smirked and chuckled.

"On the contrary, I'm afraid of many things. Heights, tight spaces, Alliance, especially Alliance." She grinned, Kaylee slowly showing a smile, "I'm afraid of many things, like most humans. Whether I show it is the difference."

"What about when you were up on that scaffolding gate?"

"I was testing myself. For my balance, and for the will to control and handle my fears." She smiled, "It was something I learned when Xiao took me in. '_If you want true strength, you first must master yourself_ '. It's hard for me to do, I've went as far as bungee jumping off the Dragon's Maw."

"Dragon's Maw?"

"It's a canyon on Blueshore, wider, deeper, and sharper than the Grand Canyon of Earth-That-Was. Just a peek into the depths would make you faint." Kaylee smirked, "It made me faint a few times." Kaylee's eyes lit up in surprise.

"You? Faintin'?" Lai nodded sheepishly.

"Like I said, _chica_, I get scared too, though, I must say," She put on a diplomatic face, "Fainting has it's share of scaring the shit outta ya." Both girls laughed, Lai massaging her side as she sat up.

"You're a nice girl, Kaylee." She looked up to see Lai smile, "And don't let anyone else tell you otherwise." She loped out of the cargo bay, leaving Kaylee stunned.

* * *

"So you wanna bet she'll come slittin' your pants off the next shot she gits?" Jayne was sharpening the blade of his bowie knife, looking antsy.

"S'not like she castrated you, Jayne. Though…" Mal looked thoughtful as Jayne banged his fist into the table.

"Gorrammit, she was trying tah kill me!"

"Oh, C'mon, Jayne, you've been through many death-defying whirlwinds before a 110 pound girl slashed your pants off." Zoë smirked, Wash trying his best not to laugh.

"Like I said, Jayne, we're not giving her back to Xiao yet until she heals. He wouldn't want the goods damaged anyway." Mal took another sip of his water, not noticing that Lai had bypassed the whole group in the dining area, and now was on her way to the helm.

She squeezed past the door, keeping to the side of the hallway to not be seen. She looked at the bar handles against the wall, and realized they were the main crew's bunks. She quietly loped on up the cockpit stairs and into the bridge.

* * *

"I better get back to the helm to see how close we are to Green Leaf." Wash picked up the last crumb on his plate, walking out of the dining area and up into the bridge.

"Ohayo."

"GAH! What're you doing up here (?)!" Lai was sitting in the co-pilot's seat, her arms wrapped around her legs.

"I wanted to see the stars, being blind ain't fun." Wash got his heart rate under control as Jayne, Zoë and Mal raced up to see what Wash's exclamation was all about, "Ohayo, Mal-san." She looked to Jayne and gave a mischievous wiggle of her fingers.

"What was that?" Lai looked up, smiling at Mal.

"Japanese." Zoë came alongside Wash.

"Honey, what's going on? Did she swap courses or something?" Wash shook his head, sitting down in his chair to ease himself.

"I just didn't expect her to be here."

"I didn't expect her to be moving this quick either." Mal frowned, Lai slowly backing out of her chair.

"Ya see? This is whu I mean when we'z hold ontah cargo like her." She snarled, showing her fangs.

Jayne backed away, Lai hiding behind her chair to avoid Mal's glare.

"I just wanted to see the stars, what's the harm in that?"

"We've had history about young ladies such as yourself sending us into death traps. Just makin' sure you ain't one of them."

"Why would I? You saved me." Mal smirked.

"That's something I'd expect from a two faced jackal." She hissed behind her chair, her eyes burning.

"If you wish to speak of treachery, your man, Jayne would fetch a finer price." She leapt over the chair, bounding out of the bridge before Mal could draw his pistol.

She hissed at him in the shadows of the hallway, her irises luminescent before she scampered down the stairs and back to the common room.

Mal blinked.

"…Moving on."

* * *

Lai trotted down the stairs, brooding as she walked back to her bunk. She slid the door open, standing up on her legs to see River sitting on her bed. She swallowed.

"Kitty's come home." Lai had trouble breathing, her eyes wide as River turned to see her.

"You…" River's dark, vacant eyes bore into hers, staring, prying, digging into her.

A loud ringing started to buzz in Lai's ears, the edges of her sight fuzzing like static on a TV screen. Everything suddenly went black as she lost feeling in her fingers.


	7. Fractured Sense

She found herself crumpled on the floor when she came to, sounds slowly fading back into clear hearing. She was breathing rapidly, her tunnelvision mellowing as she lay on the floor. Her head throbbed.

"Yeesh, what happened?" She could make out the blur of man, colors and light still too intense for her senses to handle.

"¿Què?" She held her forehead, pulling herself up onto her bed by her sheets.

"Ouch, maybe I should get Simon."

"What happened, Wash? I heard a muffled crash." A soft, elegant voice entered Lai's ears.

"I dunno, but she bumped her head pretty well."

"¿Què pasa?" She could see blood on her fingertips.

"What did she say?" Wash looked to Inara with confusion.

"¿Me desmayè?"

"Is she even speaking English?" Inara held her hands up.

"Watch over her; I'll get Simon." Wash's face contorted in helplessness, looking back to see Lai hunched over on her bed.

"Lai, what happened?" She caught her breath, falling on her side as she gritted her teeth.

"Someone…was in my bunk…" She touched her wound again, hissing in pain, "Everything just went black when she…looked at me."

"Easy, just, I dunno, breathe or whatever you kinda people do when you're panicking." Wash looked outside Lai's bunk, "Not to mention I could pick up a few tips."

"I'll be fine, just, who was that girl?" Simon came into her bunk, red medical kit in hand as Wash backed out to let him in.

"What happened to her?" He took out his penlight, shining it in Lai's right eye.

"Dunno, just heard a bonk and came runnin' down."

"¿Quièn era esa chica?" Lai had a hard time swallowing, squinting at Simon from the glare of his penlight, "Ella vino de nada…Què colores…"

"What the hell is she saying?" Simon shrugged, putting a bandage on Lai's forehead.

"I don't know. Hopefully, she'll speak a dialect we'll understand in a while."

"River…Dark River…" Lai rubbed her eyes, blearily looking around, "What's with the fans?"

Wash snickered, Inara exhaling gently as Simon put his penlight back in his red bag.

"You fainted and hit your head, most likely against the edge of your bed. You should feel better in a few minutes; just relax." Lai nodded and lay back, rubbing her forehead.

Wash turned to leave, Inara about to follow after when Lai called her name.

"How did you know my name?"

"I admit, I have a keen sense of hearing." She lazily smirked.

Inara walked back into Lai's bunk, Simon going to the infirmary to put his supplies back as Inara sat on the edge of Lai's bed.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to apologize…"

"Apologize? For what?"

"I made a mess on your shuttle." Inara shook her head.

"Believe me, it was scarier to find you dying rather than my sheets stained with blood."

"But I feel so guilty about it." Lai bowed her head, frowning, "If there was a way to make amends…"

Inara thought for a moment.

"Well, I don't know where I can find a place on the ship to clean my shuttle, but if you can, then I can forgive you of the mess." Lai smiled, nodding.

"Once we reach Green Leaf, I'll find some supplies. Gomen nasai." Inara cocked her head, "It means "I'm very sorry" in Japanese."

"Lai, can I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"How come you know so many dead languages?"

"Nah, I only know bits and pieces, just like how most people speak only fractions of Chinese."

"But those were languages I've only read in books before."

"Spanish? It's true, most have forgotten the European languages; Spanish, French, Italian, even Greek. I'm surprised though that not many people know Japanese."

"But where did you discover all these dialects? As far as I know, only core planets would have private libraries of those histories." Lai fiddled with her sheets, smiling softly as she looked down.

"My auntie was a linguist. She taught me countless languages, passing her knowledge onto me."

"Where is she now?" Lai shrugged her shoulders, her smile fading.

"I don't know." She looked up at Inara, "Truth be told, I don't know who my parents are. Auntie told me that I was of multicultural descent, saying some of my ancestors even came from Africa of Earth-That-Was."

"That explains the dark skin." Lai chuckled, "Well, you go and rest now. I suppose the captain would want some details about what happened on Persephone when you're well."

Inara left Lai's room, sliding the door shut behind her as Lai lay back. She stared at the ceiling, sighing as she smacked her pillow under her head to plump it up.

"Was I unloved…?" She shook her head and turned over, closing her eyes.

* * *

"Kitty."

"Gah!" Lai jumped out of bed, backed against the wall as River sat Indian style on the floor.

"Kitty doesn't need to be scared." Lai's vision started to go fuzzy.

_Dammit, no!_ Lai smacked herself in the face, keeping her wits together as she glared at River, "Who the hell are you?"

"Lost and alone, it's how the cat walks." River stood up, coming towards Lai, "But kitty can see."

She lifted a hand and placed it against Lai's cheek, images torn and shredded in Lai's peripheral mind. She froze, shuddering to grasp a full breath as River inspected Lai's face.

"You were abandoned, a freak child to two parents. Dumped on Blueshore and taken in by the Hellcats. You ate from the hands of the rich, spent some time caged and grew into the lioness." Lai's skin grew cold and clammy, "Why throw away such a pretty cat? They gave you claws and fangs, others skinned your coat." She withdrew her hand, Lai falling to her knees.

She gasped for air, River looking down at her with an impassive look.

"Are you a seer?" Lai gripped her throat, looking up at River as she collected her thoughts.

"Seer?" River blinked and cocked her head to the side.

Lai stood up, looking into River's eyes. She gasped.

"You don't know what they did to you, do you?" River blinked.

"Poke an egg and watch the yolk slide out." Lai grew nervous with each metaphor River spoke.

* * *

"Ok, River, let's try-" Simon turned to face his sister, finding that she wasn't in the infirmary anymore, "River?"

He poked his head outside the infirmary doors, seeing Book walk by.

"Have you seen River?"

"Sorry, I haven't." Simon pocketed the medicine and the hypodermic, raking the ship for River.

"Kaylee, have you seen River?"

"Nope, sorry." Simon panicked and rushed to the passenger bunks, searching each one of them.

He opened up Lai's and stared.

River cradled a sleeping Lai in her lap, smoothing out one of her brows. Lai twitched, curling up closer to River as she smiled.

"Kitty wanted some company." Simon sighed in relief and closed the door behind him, kneeling down.

"River," She looked at the needle and nodded, rolling up her sleeve while continuing to smooth out Lai's hair, "What are you doing in here?"

"I wanted to see the kitty." Simon injected the new medication into her, leaning to see past River's shoulder.

"She didn't do anything to you, did she?" River shook her head.

"She's soft…" She brushed some of Lai's hair out of her face, smiling gently.

"C'mon, River, we have to leave kitty alone for awhile."

"No, I dun wanna leave her."

"River, it's ok, she'll still be here." River reluctantly lay Lai's head back down on the bed, moping as Simon slid the door closed.

Lai opened her eyes slowly, wondering where River had gone to before curling under the covers.

"Such colors…"

* * *

"C'mon, Lai. You can sit with us." Lai shyly took a seat beside Kaylee at the dining table later that evening. 

Most of her wavy hair was covering her face, a single sandstone eye shining through as the rest of the crew seated themselves. Kaylee passed a plate to Lai, smiling as she filled her own glass. Lai cocked her head to the side curiously, holding a protein patty in her hands. She broke it in two and inspected the insides.

"It ain't poisoned, if that's whatcha worried bout." Lai shook her head quickly.

She took a bite out of one of the halves, her hair hiding the grimaced look on her face as she slowly chewed.

"You alright?" Lai swallowed, nodding as she took her own glass and drained half of it.

"I've had worse." She rolled her tongue around her fangs, trying to get rid of the taste.

"So then, we'll be making Green Leaf in three hours time. Drop the goods, maybe find us a job and see if we can find Xiao." Lai looked up at the mention of his name.

Mal placed his cup back down.

"Meantime, why don't chu shed some light 'pon the subject?" Lai abruptly stopped sipping her water, staring at Mal as she gingerly placed her cup on the table.

She cleared her throat, tucking her knees into her chest and wrapping her arms around them as she pulled back some of her hair to see with both eyes. She pulled the bagginess of her shirt closer together.

"My name, as you well know, is Lai Jankins. I am 19 years old, soon to be 20." Many of them dropped their forks, staring at her, "From what people have told me, I was abandoned as an infant. I was taken in by a woman I only know as Auntie on Blueshore, a moon adjacent to Ariel. There I lived for my entire childhood, blending in with a gang known as the Hellcats. I stole for our survival, but then I began to use my stealth as a bargaining chip for jobs. Auntie wasn't fond of what I did, but she needed the money and understood there were worse folk in the world." She sighed, combing her hair with her fingers and taking a sip of water before continuing, "One night, my auntie and I were attacked by the neighboring gang. I don't know what happened to her; my wounds were fatal."

"How did you survive?" Book tried not to touch his food.

"Hell if I knew. I woke up and found myself lying in a hospital bed with stitches I don't recall. My mouth ached, and my feet felt numb. That's when I first met Xiao. He told me that they couldn't find Auntie and that her home was burned to the ground…" Lai bowed her head to her knees, "All those books…even the paintings, gone. He offered me a place in their gang, or, as he preferred it, "cult". I became the top of my squad, soon leading to first mate of Xiao's. He sent me on a mission to retrieve crop supplements off of an Alliance- mandated ship. I don't know how my plans were foiled, but I was captured and tortured…I didn't think Xiao would come for me; he's not like that. He finds others to do the job."

"Then why do you follow him?" Mal leaned back in his chair, intrigued.

"Cuz he saved my life?"

"Even though you woke up with different parts?"

"He gave them to me as a gift, and they have helped me considerably in my work. Though, existing as a "person" has it's own lil' quirks. Finding shoes is an adventure of it's own." She chuckled, River sneaking a smile as the rest of them remained stolid.

Lai sheepishly looked back at her feet, wiggling her double-jointed toes.

"Do you know where Xiao is orbiting?" Lai looked back up at Mal.

"He prefers to keep his information minimal. If he makes a pickup, he comes without invitation. It's his style." She shrugged, forcing another piece of protein food down her throat.

"Where do you _think_ he'll pick you up?"

"A planet with color. Whitefall, Green Leaf, Blueshore, one of those. Depends on his mood; he's an odd and somewhat charismatic person for a "cult" leader." She took another sip of her water, clearing her throat and going silent.

* * *

"There's somethin' she ain't tellin' us." Jayne stood next to Mal as the cargo dual air lock doors opened to reveal a bustling town. 

Lai was standing in the middle, squinting from the glare of the sun. She pulled out her red scarf, tying it around her head as a bandana as she buckled her hip pouch. Mal shrugged.

"She may, she might not. We'll have to wait and see." Mal went down the scaffolding stairs, Kaylee and Zoe walking out as Lai followed behind them, staggering slightly from posing as bipedal.

"Right then, we make contact, drop off the goods, find ourselves a job, and be on our way. Wash, fuel 'er up and get any supplies we're lacking." Wash rolled his eyes and walked back in to get the Mule.

Mal walked up beside Lai, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't go wanderin' off, got it?" Lai gave a wry smirk.

"Fear you'll lose your payday, captain?" Mal grinned.

"No, fear you'll get us humped." Lai snorted in disdainful humor, walking off into town, "Be back in 2 hours, ya hear(?)!"


End file.
